


Sad Songs

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair are listening to a song and it affects Blair in an odd way.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Meltdown





	Sad Songs

Sad Songs  
By PattRose   
Summary: Jim and Blair are listening to a song and it affects Blair in an odd way.   
Warning: Angst (very little.)   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Gen  
Prompt: Meltdown  
Word Count: 687  
Beta: Bluewolf. Thank you for everything you do. 

 

Jim arrived home to find Blair putting a CD into the player. “Hi, Jim. My mom just sent me this to listen to. She thought it was something I might like.”

“Okay, let me order a pizza and we’ll sit and listen to it together,” Jim suggested, wearing a big smile on his tired face. It was always so good to see Blair. Jim really hated the days when Blair's responsibilities at Rainier kept him away from the PD. Maybe he should tell him that now and then.

Jim ordered the pizza, got each of them a beer and then took off his shoulder holster and patted the seat next to him on the sofa. Blair pushed the button and heard the cd go into the player and then sat next to Jim. 

_Far beyond the stars_  
My soul is longing to go  
There beyond the sun  
To a better place I know  
Thro' the darkest night  
I can see the heavenly glow  
Far away, far away, beyond the stars  
Far away, far away, beyond the stars. 

Jim wasn’t crazy about Blair’s heartbeat changing. He knew this song was upsetting his lover. 

_Time ages of time, yet is my time so dear,_  
The bells hasten to chime warning the hour is near,  
The road leads far away and soon the days disappear,  
And I sing, Alleluia,  
Unto to Him, Alleluia.   
_Far beyond the stars_  
My soul is longing to go  
There beyond the sun   
_To a better place I know_  
Thro' the darkest night  
I can see the heavenly glow  
Far away, far away, beyond the stars  
Far away, far away, beyond the stars. 

_To the darkest night_  
I can see the heavenly glow  
Far away, far away, beyond the stars  
Far away, far away, beyond the stars. 

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and asked, “What the fuck kind of song is this? Is your mother nuts?”

Blair had a tear rolling down his face and said, “I told her I was unhappy and I guess she thought she would push me over the edge. Now I feel like I’m in the middle of a meltdown.”

Jim just held on tight and didn’t let go. “Blair, I don’t tell you often enough how much I love you. You mean the world to me and I would be lost without you. I never want you going beyond the stars without me. Promise me?”

“Oh, man… I didn’t mean it like that. I just felt like you and I were growing apart. And I was lost. Hence the meltdown.”

Blair snuggled closer than ever in Jim’s arms and just soaked up the good vibes Jim was giving.

“Blair, I still don’t understand why your mom would have sent that song to you. It’s fucking sad. I think I hate it.”

“I don’t. I think I love it. It made you admit that you love me. This is the first time you’ve told me. So this will always mean something special to me.”

Jim tilted Blair’s face up towards his and kissed him, very passionately. He finally pulled away when they both needed to breathe. “Babe, I love you more than you’ll ever know. I hope to tell you every single day, but if I don’t, remind me. It bears repeating. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Blair smiled and said, “Debbie Reynolds sings this song beautifully. It’s from the Singing Nun. Have you ever seen that movie?”

“No, can’t say as I have. Have you?” Jim asked.

“I have it on dvd, would you like to watch it with me?”

“Only if I have to,” Jim kidded.

“The pizza’s here. You’re falling down on the job. I’ll get the movie, you get the pizza and another beer for us.”

Jim did as instructed and hoped to hell the movie wasn’t sad.

The end


End file.
